High dynamic range (“HDR”) imaging technology is implemented in projection and display devices to render imagery with a relatively wide range of brightness, where the range usually covers five orders of magnitude between the lowest and the highest luminance levels, with the variance in backlight luminance typically being more than, for example, about 5%, regardless whether the brightness of the display is not relatively high. In some approaches, HDR image rendering devices employ a backlight unit to generate a low-resolution image that illuminates a display that provides variable transmissive structures for the pixels. An example of an HDR image rendering device is a display device that uses light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as backlights and liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) for presenting the image.
While functional, various approaches have drawbacks in their implementation. In some approaches, calculations to generate an HDR image are performed at the pixel level. For example, backlight simulations as well as luminance and image manipulation are performed usually for each pixel. As pixel data for HDR images can require more data bits than, for example, display devices that produce 24-bit RGB color space imagery, some HDR image rendering devices can consume relatively larger amounts of computation resources during the processing of the pixel data for HDR images.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems, computer-readable media, methods, integrated circuits, and apparatuses to facilitate high dynamic range imaging, among other things.